unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:KamafaDelgato021469/My plan
This is the new retcon plan. The first 2 attempts never got anywhere, and the third attempt pretty much contributed to nothing, thanks to Azure meddling with it. The New Era is the era after UnAnything is retconned and moved to Referata. I also have plans for non-English UnAnything wikis in French, Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, German, Polish, and Lojban. Enter the New Era wiki... KMF/HighwayCat's Retcon Attempt Mark IV UnAnything can be divided into 6 eras: *Golden Age (2010-2014. This was when UnAnything was at its most active.) *Silver Age (2014-2015. CatPeople and Madison were in power during this time.) *Dork Age (Mid-2015. After CatPeople got globalled, the wiki was flooded with Gary-Stus and Mary-Sues.) *Bronze Age (2015-2017. The Gary-Stus created during the Dork Age were mostly toned-down, as CatPeople came back and told the writers: "IT'S TIME TO STOP".) *Post-Retcon Era (2017-2018. Due to meddling, CatPeople's retcon attempt pretty much did nothing.) *Kitteneegee Saga (2018-present. CatPeople creates more characters in preparation for a New Era.) This Retcon Project is going to create 4 new eras: *Interregnum (The period between the start of the retcon and the move to Referata.) *The Great Migration (The period during which the move to Referata is performed.) *Post-Migration Era (The period between the move to Referata and the end of the retcon.) *Post-Reboot UnAnything (The period after the retcon ends and the universe is rebooted. Will be also called "The New Era", hence the name of the project.) These are the storylines within the retcon: *The Death and Return of Chuck Norris (Exactly what it says on the tin. I want to have Chuck come back, but I also want the UnAnythingers to get a feeling that something big is gonna happen soon. Divided into 3 parts; The Death of Chuck Norris, Omniverse without a Chuck Norris, and the Return of Chuck Norris. This ends the Kitteneegee Saga and begins the Interregnum.) *UnCivilWar (After Happycat accidentally an elementary school, the UnUnited Nations forces all really powerful guys on the UnWorld (Mr. T, Chuck Norris, etc. etc.) to register with them. Chuck is against registration, but Mr. T supports it, causing a schism in the Undefeatables.) *UnNihilation (While the UnWorld is dealing with the UnCivilWar, the rest of the UnMultiverse, including Kittehlandia, is dealing with Ultra-Weegee, a genetically-enhanced Weegee clone who can annihilate pretty much anything. Kittehlandia's heroes and villains, including Kitteneegee, have to stop Ultra-Weegee, as the UnWorld-based Undefeatables are dealing with the UnCivilWar. Eventually, Ultra-Weegee and his clones get to the UnWorld and see everyone fighting over some stupid law. This ends the UnCivilWar storyline, as the UnUN doesn't care about registering Undefeatables anymore. Afterwards, both factions of the Undefeatables and the UnUN team up with Kitteneegee, causing Ultra-Weegee to be defeated.) *Whatever Happened to the Texas Ranger? (Set in the year 2110, which would be the 100th anniversary of UnAnything. Chuck Norris has to defeat an alliance of Tenth's villain characters and various Fakegees. It doesn't work, as This is Bob has virtually become God, and to defeat him, Chuck Norris has to obtain and use a legendary material called Nafor-Kamtakinite, which is said to allow anyone who uses it to defeat anyone else, and was apparently the reason why the dreaded DarthKittengee fusion managed to get PWNED by The Scratch Cat of all people. When Chuck uses it, Bob gets depowered, just as he excepted. However, the stuff is surprisingly potent, so Chuck himself also gets depowered. This is not canon; it's just a tribute to the Wikia UnAnything.) *Countdown to Referata Crisis (Essentially a "Goodbye, Wikia" party. End of the Interregnum.) *Referata Crisis (Undefeatables vs. Wikia Staff and VSTF. Half of this will be on the Wikia; the other half will be on the Referata. This will be written during the Great Migration.) *Chuck Norris Clone Saga (There are now 2 Chuck Norrises, and both of them are claiming to be the real thing. Start of the Post-Migration Era. This leads up to...) *Norris Landmass (In which almost every person in Texas, except for the original Chuck Norris, gets Chuck Norris powers. They use them to kill a bunch of useless characters.) *House of NEDM (Happycat goes crazy and depowers a bunch of guys, including the Chuck Norris clone from the Clone Saga and all the guys who got Chuck Norris powers in the last part. Happycat eventually depowers OVER 9000 guys, including NaN's little sister, who we didn't know about until now. Said little sister turned out to be defending the fabric of the UnOmniverse from attack. Chuck Norriseegee finds out about this, and forms an alliance with This is Bob, WaWaFries, and WeeMalSheeGas. They fuse into DarthNorriseegee, who fires LAZORS at the fabric, causing it to fail. Moral of the story: Don't threaten to depower everyone you make eye contact with, even if you actually have the necessary powers to do so, and even if you actually go ahead and do so. Anyway, as the fabric melts away, NaN decides to...) *UnRebirth (...reboot the UnOmniverse, ending the Post-Migration Era and starting a New Era.) *UnAnything: A Fresh Start (The new timeline of the UnContinuity.) Category:Blog posts